pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Pikmin
This is the third type of pikmin found in the game Pikmin: New World and is found in the Hot Tar Pools. They have a black beard and a moustache, which is the feature that sets them apart from other pikmin, and, as their name suggests, have a light rose-coloured body. They are first seen underground chasing a group of Pitchbugs near their onion.They are extremely useful pikmin as they have great attack and defense as well as the lowest death ratio to mass-kills such as being crushed, being buried, bomb rocks and other large explosions too. This makes these pikmin very useful when fighting enemies like Gatling Groinks, Careening Dirigibugs, Blastering Blurtles, Boomy Blowhogs and any other explosive enemies. But, their main usage is their resistance to boiling-hot tar. They are able to walk into pools of hot tar just like Blue Pikmin in water. This tar is normally deadly to non-rose pikmin so it is nessecary to always keep a group of these in dungeons which contain tar hazards. These pikmin are also the only ones capable of destroying tar springs. They are fast workers and can take out hazards very quickly to allow safe passage. Sometimes the tar is on fire, which will burn up the rose pikmin and it is nessecary to use Red Pikmin, without drowning them of course, to destroy the fire geysers that create the fire and extingnuish the flame on the tar's surface which makes the pool traversable. This ability is commonly used throughout the game and are also useful when fighting against burning tar-based enemies. They have an onion but it is far smaller than other pikmin onions and because of this can only store up to thirty Rose Pikmin at a time. If any more pikmin are harvested they will be able to stay until sundown but will be unable to be returned into the rose onion and will ultimately die when night falls. This makes it alot more challenging to raise them but in the end is worth it due to their usefullness. They can also be harvested by tossing pikmin into Salmon Candypop Buds. They are also the last pikmin found in Pikmin: The Pollution. They are found in Flowery Fields, the second to last area, and are light pink, with a rose instead of the flower other pikmin have, hence the name. They are immune to poison and pollution, and can heal other pikmin, making them one of the most useful pikmin in the game, and make zero death runs easier. They are also very weak. Even weaker than the captains. They also have high HP, and due to these characteristics, they are the Chansey of the game. They heal other pikmin by producing honey. Pikmin Notes Pikmin: New World Rose Pikmin (''Pikminus magmus)'' "These pikmin have very thick hair all over their faces. This appears to be some form of malformation of the gene that gives Purple Pikmin their hair, except it is far thicker. This hair allows them to absorb heat and poisonous particles from the atmosphere around them, allowing survival in very hostile environments including being submerged in boiling tar. The deadly energy that the Rose Pikmin absorb from the tar must be excreted quickly so in is forced up its stem where it emerges from the tip as toxic smoke. This is because the Pikmin Planet's tar deposits all contain the liquid form of the very unstable radon-sulfide gas, a potent toxin that very quickly explodes into gas form at moderate temperatures to become seperate sulfur and radon molecules, both extremely toxic even on their own. This process also creates high amounts of radiation, electric charges and extreme heat! Even I am surprised that this notoriously-dangerous compound manages to pass through the pikmins body fast enough so as to not produce a gruesome explosion. Pikmin: The Pollution Olimar's Notes "This is a quite feminine kind of pikmin. It's rose produces a substance that looks like nectar-like substance that is very sweet that I call neswete (Neh-sweet). They act like a nurse for other pikmin, and are quite well. They seem to also have a very powerful immune system, as I saw some in the extremely poisonous pollution, and were perfectly fine. It's bright pink body is very soft and smooth. I think this may be why they can survive many attacks, even steps from a Man-at-Legs, or a Beady Long Legs!" Sierra's Notes "This pikmin is quite fascinating. It's rose produces a very sweet substance, I like to put it with my breakfast. It seems to also have a superb immune system, as it easily survives polluted areas.. It's soft, like a pillow, and smooth, which makes attacks slip hurting it less. It's like a nurse, healing any pikmin with neswete, which is what Olimar calls the substance they produce. I wish that this species could survive on our planet."